


All children at heart

by ninamelanchon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Hannibal, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamelanchon/pseuds/ninamelanchon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal eats someone he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All children at heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi^^
> 
> First fic ever ! English isn't my fist language -nor second really ^^; so please be kind.
> 
> I'm open to constructive comments and beta.
> 
> -nina.

Doctor Lecter honestly could not have guessed. Such things, although quiet interesting and even presented some romanticism theoretically speaking, did not exist.  
  
He remembers that pig. How rudely she treated him in her bookstore, when all he wanted was a little advice. He remembers watching her, preparing for his new hunt. He remembers the thrill and annoyance as she begged for mercy. He remembers the scent of the blood in his hands, the heat emanating from her enthralls has he cut her open. He remembers the taste of the beautiful and clean heart, melting on his tongue.  
  
Nothing had indicated further problems. She did not taste unusual. Yet, here he was : a nine years old boy, looking at the ashen remains of what was suppose to be "Beef" Heart Braised in Red Wine.

 

 

*********

 

 Will Graham was walking his dogs out when he received an incoming call on his mobile. He answered automatically without cheking the caller ID.  At first, the man thought of a phone prank before asking the boy’s name. Again. He laughed and then hang up. He found it strange however that a small boy had access to his personnal phone number. Thus before putting the cell back in his jacket pocket, Will wanted to see if he was the child of someone he knew.  
  
Indeed. It was Hannibal.  
  
Asking himself why a little boy was using Doctor Lecter’s mobile, Will decide to call back. The phone was answered instantly.  
  
"Mister Graham please ! I... We need your help !" The little boy's voice said frantically. "Doctor Lecter is hurt ! You have to come...  
  
Will could not believe what he was hearing. But the worry started mounting in his heart.  
  
"Hey, slow down " he needed to calm the child to better understand the situation. "Please me who you are. How did you get Doctor Lecter's phone ?"  
  
He heard sobbing. A sniff. A moment of silence. "Hello ? Are you still there ?"  
  
   
  
"I'm scared mister Graham" said the little voice full of tears. And he hang up.  
  
Starting to panic, Will tried to call again in vain. He led his pack back home and hurried to see to his friend’s safety. Pushing the speed limits on his way, Will couldn’t help but find it strange. Doctor Lecter never mentioned having any children in his entourage. Strangely enough, Will admitted to himself that if Hannibal still had family, he would like to know them very much. Maybe they could give him a little input on Hannibal’s complex personality and even his past.

 

 

*********

 

 

Once in front of his friend’s house, the agent was surprised by the quiet of the place :  no police nor medics in sight.  
  
Getting out of his car, Will trew one last look around him. There was nobody outside apart from a stray cat which hurried to hide under another car when it noticed the agent.  
  
He climbed the few steps to Hannibal’s door. Lifting his right arm to ring, he hesitated a moment and pricked up his ear toward the door without touching it. He hoped to ear some kink of noise which would indicate what was happening. But nothing came through. From his position, Will was unable to hear any noise coming from the house.  
  
He pressed firmly on the bell. The ringing made him jump a little as it reverberated throughout the house and violently cut the previously deafening silence. He waited.  
  
After a moment, Will heard footsteps getting closer from the other side of the door. He saw handle turning.  
  
The agent was expecting to be welcomed by a surprised but polite Hannibal. He was mentally preparing himself to tell his friend and psychiatrist the disturbing phone call from earlier when the door opened.  
  
“Will! I was worried you wouldn’t make it,” he stepped aside in invitation for the agent to enter. “Please come in.”  


 

It was not Hannibal.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think. 
> 
> In the future, I'm aiming for something fluffy. "Disturbingly" fluffly. :3
> 
> -nina


End file.
